As users rely more and more on remote connections to access resources, such as devices, services, and data, security concerns increase accordingly. To increase access to resources regardless of security, the resource must have easy access and high usability. Reducing the amount of effort required to access the resource will fundamentally change how and when people use the resource. The usability barrier should be below a level of effort users are willing to give to get access to the resource. The users should think of the resource as the preferable and easier alternative to other resources.
When security joins into the interaction, the usability barrier typically rises. In order to maintain security on the user's device or devices, the security mechanisms and techniques should remain easy and simple to use. If the security becomes too difficult or inconvenient to use, users will either reduce the level of security or eliminate it completely. This leaves the resource and the user's device open to malware attacks.
By providing devices and methods that have easy access to resources and strong, but easy to use, security, the security may actually improve. Usable security measures make users far more likely to leave the security measures in place, rather than disabling them for ease of use.